clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo Courtyard
The Dojo Courtyard is the entrance to both the Dojo and the Ninja Hideout. You can either go inside the Dojo or into the Ninja Hideout; if you're a ninja. The door to the hideout is behind the stone tablet with strange writing written on it. If you are a ninja and you move your mouse over it, the tablet slides away, revealing a wooden door. Dojo Exterior The Dojo Exterior was first covered with snow when the first construction work at the Dojo began. After the 2008 Halloween party, part of the Dojo broke, producing a hole in the top left corner which you would either walk up to or click to enter the Dojo Exterior. The name of this covered-up snow was discovered when the room is loading it said the Dojo Exterior. But when you would click 'Find' on someones player card on your buddy list, it would say Dojo Roof. The Dojo Exterior had a mysterious gray-colored Penguin digging up snow. His name was "The Sensei", however officially now known as Sensei, which means "master" in Japanese and is possibly used in kung-fu and other Japanese martial arts. Tour Guide Briefing "This is the Courtyard. It was covered in snow for many moons! Enter the Dojo and take the path of the Ninja." Trivia *The Dojo Exterior came after a Storm during Halloween. Someone or something (probably lightning) burned a hole right through the Dojo's roof, which unveiled a new room. *The Dojo Courtyard is the smallest room in Club Penguin (except it was bigger during the April Fools party in 2009). *This was the first time penguins had ever seen the top of the Dojo. *Some penguins believe that the waterfall there is from the river or stream from Mission 2 and Mission 6. *This building also used to be called the Dojo Roof because when you clicked "Find a Penguin", it says they are at the Dojo Roof, and when the loading took a while, it says "Loading Dojo Exterior". *In The Club Penguin Times Issue #161 it says: "After years of rumors, the mystery of the Dojo is answered. A penguin named Sensei revealed he'll be re-opening it as a school for ninjas." *The Dojo Courtyard has a double-door entrance to the Dojo, even though inside the Dojo, there is only one door. *Penguins used to call it Mystery Mountain before penguins had access. *Below the waterfall on the mountain is what appears to be a path. This suggests that penguins will be able to visit the waterfall soon. However, it could be the Tallest Mountain, because at the Club Penguin Times there was a picture recently that shows Gary with a Jet Pack flying there. *During the Dig Out The Dojo project many penguins claimed to have seen a yeti or Herbert near the waterfall. Some penguins even recorded sightings of it. Some penguins thought this could be advertising Disney's new ride called "Expedition Everest", but this was never confirmed. The mysterious yeti stopped appearing a few days after penguins had reported seeing it. *The first party the Dojo Courtyard was decorated for was the Christmas Party 2008. *It couldn't be accessed via the Spy Phone before, but it can now (except Ninja Hideout). *A White Puffle was seen here every 30 minutes during the Puffle Party 2009. *The statues in the Courtyard resembles the white puffle when it sleeps. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, Dojo Courtyard become a piece of paper, snowballs turned into paint balloons here. *There are white puffles statues and a white puffle on the top of the Dojo. Does this mean white puffles are ninja puffles? *On October 9, 2009, The Dojo Courtyard was filled with smoke, possibly from the Volcano. *It is unknown where the stairs to get here start. *There is a Card of it in Card-Jitsu, however it isn't a power card. *As of the updates on January 2, 2010, the waterfall began to flow faster, which could be leading to the Card Jitsu Water. It is strange that there was the door in the Dojo obviously led out to the Dojo Courtyard, but before it was released, no one claimed to have seen a courtyard (canonically). This must have meant the the Courtyard was "built". Email Somebody sent an e-mail to the Club Penguin Team about this "Yeti" and the answer from them was: "It's great to hear from you! Really?! You have heard there was a Yeti? Well there has been rumors about Yeti sightings but our explorers haven't released anything about them yet. Although we have no hard evidence on the Yeti yet, this does not mean there isn't one. If there is one, we have to make sure it is friendly to penguins! Keep us updated on any new information you hear about the Yeti for we would love to stay informed. Waddle on!" - What could this mean? Gallery Image:Dojoxmas.JPG|The Dojo Courtyard decorated for the 2008 Christmas Party. Image:Dojoext af09.png|The Dojo Courtyard during the April Fools Party 2009. File:Firedojocourtyard.JPG|The Dojo Courtyard during the fire celebration Image:Courtyard.png|The Dojo Courtyard. Image:Dojo Grand Opening.PNG|The Dojo Courtyard during the Dojo Re-Opening Party. Image:Dojo Exterior Half Digged.PNG|The Dojo Roof halfway dug out. Image:Dojo Exterior.PNG|The Dojo Exterior after the storm. File:Stormy Courtyard.PNG|The Dojo Courtyard during the possible Halloween eve. File:Newcourtyard.jpg|The Courtyard where goldsmiths can make Amulets. SWF *Dojo Courtyard See also *Dojo *Ninja Hideout *Sensei Category:Places Category:Club Penguin